nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Timofei Prime
"I see things as what they are, rather than what they 'might' be or 'could' be." "That is why you are blind, sir." ~ Prime reproves High Commander Artyom Madrek. Introduction Timofei Prime is the Primarch of the Mechanocracy of Mankind's Order of Cybermancers and the personal deputy of the Supreme Leader of the Mechanocracy, Elena Trotskaya. As the Primarch, he is one of the most powerful people in the governing triumvirate of the Mechanocracy of Mankind, and faithfully serves the Supreme Leader as her chief advisor. His other duty is to keep the psychotic and extremely dangerous Psimargl Entity under control, the extensive studies into which preoccupy him when he is not keeping the unruly National People's Senate from tearing each other apart, this being quite literally the case when High Commander Madrek is present. As Prime is the Primarch of the Order of Cybermancers, he is by definition an extraordinarily powerful psyker. A non-canonical biography describes him as being one of the few individuals who is able to tackle the Supreme Leader itself head on, which Trotskaya finds particularly helpful as she often relies upon him for moral guidance. In the Alternative Canon, Prime's role is very different, though he retains the position of Primarch as well as deputy to the Leader (though OTAN in this case, rather than Trotskaya). For instance, it is Prime who takes on the mentoring of Trotskaya's daughter, Yulia. This proves to be a difficult, but not impossible, task, largely because of Yulia's impatience and recklessness combined with her extraordinary hatred of aliens and Sidhae in particular. While he does not loathe Sidhae like Yulia does, he does not actively stop her from torturing any that she gets her hands on because he is genuinely interested in how alien beings with little to no psionic initiation whatsoever can be so resilient to psychic power, and wishes to better his own phenomenal capabilities in his endless quest for knowledge. Personality "What is '''that'...?"'' ~ Prime's very first line of spoken dialogue (referring to the World Eater), an accurate summary of his personality. Prime is calm, thoughtful, highly reserved and extremely difficult to anger - almost an exact opposite to Madrek, who speaks coldly, bluntly and snaps into a rage at the drop of a hat. One of the few shared aspects of their personalities is their unswerving loyalty to Trotskaya, though Prime expresses it differently to Madrek, who practically obsesses over her. The Cybermancer Primarch is the closest equivalent that she has to a true friend: someone who is always there to comfort and support her when she is at her worst, a conceptual shoulder to cry on. He is also noted for being the only person who can still make her laugh, and even jokingly asks her out on a date on one occasion without facing deadly repercussions for reminding her of the loss of her last love, Victor Golovkin. This remains true across both canons. On a more personal level, Prime is someone who seeks power for its own sake, not so much with malevolent intent as pure interest in its applications. Everything in the universe and wider Multiverse, from the tiniest quark to the infinite expanse of Hyperspace, piques his curiosity, and he studies all in between with a meticulousness that puts even the greatest scientists of his age to shame. As well as giving him a productive hobby, it also grants him an insight into the material and ethereal worlds that no other entity, still less human being, can hope to match without spending the many decades that he has in ruthless study. As a result, scholars from civilisations all over come to the Mechanocracy to consult him for advice. Notable appearances *Prime's first appearance in the Frencoverse is the Altcanon Tale The Sword of Pride. *A very rough prototype of the character made a (brief) show in the 2151 Hammerfall Games, but since then he has been greatly refined. Trivia *Inspiration-wise, Prime borrows more than a few pages from Yoda in Star Wars as well as Father from Fullmetal Alchemist. Like the former, he is calm, patient and an inspiring tutor, and he seeks great knowledge to empower himself like the latter. Category:Characters Category:Mechanocratic Russia Category:Mechanocracy of Mankind